


A Father's Remorse

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Wings, Anger, Crying, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Love, Nicknames, POV Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Rage, Rainbows, Sad, Sad Ending, Singing, Tears, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: A fight between Charlie and her father.... Lucifer's point of view during the beginning of the pilot.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Fiction, Hazbin Hotel





	A Father's Remorse

"... And I already have everything set up at the property, Daddy. I am GOING to help our people and I'm not going to let you get to me anymore!"

"Take that garbage down from there. I'm not allowing this Charlotte."

"No! You can't tell me what to do anymore-I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"This is all that new girlfriend of yours' doing, isn't it? Filling your head with nonsense and supporting these IMPOSSIBLE FANTASIES OF REDEMPTION!"

"It's NOT Vaggie, Daddy! It was MY idea, And I'm 'GOING' THROUGH WITH IT!!!"

"I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO WASTE YOUR TIME WITH THAT BULLSHIT HOTEL!!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO! I'M MOVING OUT!!!

The heated yelling session ends with a slam of a door, and a very frustrated father huffing and puffing as he slouches into his chair rubbing his aching temples. Now the long extravagant dining table covered from end to end with different breakfast foods is even quieter than before the awkward conversation had started.

The quiet long horned woman sitting at the imposing devil's left-hand side sighs crossing her arms as her billowing satin hair falls to the table with her moving closer to her husband "That went well."

"Dear, don't patronize me.... I was trying my best okay?" he groans letting his slitted pale yellowed eyes burn up at her from under his palm.

She gives him a patient smile and settles a hand on his "Luci, you can't change her 'now'. She's been a sweet girl... well? Her whole life. If you didn't want her that way, than you should have said something 200 years ago."

The king of Hell frowns, but agrees with a slow nod as he sits back up to tend to the long untouched pancakes already over saturated with syrup on his plate "You're right.... It's just.... How was I supposed to know this would be so hard to get through to her?!? Redeeming God's failed souls is IMPOSSIBLE."

"You and I know that because I watched you struggle to learn that as a much, much, MUCH younger man."

The edge of Lucifer's mouth twitches as he gets a less than amused look on his face "Hey now, I'm still as spry as any other demon, Lilith- and You especially know that~"

The sharp eyed woman smirks placing her elbows on the tabletop and leans over to kiss him on the lips "Do I ever~ but I am serious about Charlie. You need to let her figure some of this out for herself. We got scorned and flung from the heavens because you had big ideas, and now? Now Charlie has to do the same."

The demon king straightens up to stand from his chair "Lilith- That's exactly what I'm trying to protect her from! I don't want my little angel to Suffer!"

"She HAS to Lucifer! You need to stop and think about what she wants! She wants to be her own woman and grow up! Do you really think she will be under your wing forever???"

"She will be if I have anything to say about it-I'm ETERNAL!"

With that, the stubborn man slammed his gloved fists into the table, smashing the thick wood into pieces and making the rest of their meal go all over the floor and walls. Lilith doesn't say a word standing from her chair to tower over the shorter statured ruler, turn around, and exit the dining room.

Lucifer has stayed standing in the shambles of the dining table for what seemed like hours. He's brought out of his thoughts when a few house keeper demons make a brave move finally coming over to clean up. They shutter as he growls dangerously at them, and sighs adjusting the fruit topped hat atop his head.

It's not worth his time to take it out on the help, so he moves on to pace out into the lobby of his dark palace. A glance at the throne he'd made in this damned realm, and the demon king scoffs shaking his head still wrestling with himself over the whole situation. He's the ruler of Hell, punisher of sinners. Opposing the lord of all, and built a kingdom of the damned with his bare hands. Yet.... Lucifer can't get his daughter to listen to him anymore. "Why Have I Always Been a Failure....? What can the Reason Be...? I Wonder if the World's to Blame.... I Wonder if it Could Be Me........." These melodic words echo off the tall brick walls and reverberate in his ears. The ruler of the damned feels the same.... but who shares this feeling of woe?

"I'm Always Chasing Rainbows...." The man dashes down a long stretch of hallway illuminated in red Hell light and flashes of white from the annual extermination happening just outside the castle walls. His overcoat's tail whipping and flying behind his hurried strides. He hadn't taught her how to sing like that. So sorrowful and pained....

"Watching Clouds Drifting Byyyy........" Up a narrow stairwell, the father leaps and bounds from each step, every step further and further apart.

"My Schemes are Just Like All My Dreams....Ending in the Sky...." Charcoal dusted wings emerge from the rushing form, rising and falling as he spirals up the obsidian tower following his dear sweet Princess' tragic song.

"....Some Look and Find the Sunshine..... I Always Look and Find the Rain....." Tears well up as the arch angels glide back up into the sky leaving the Damned King's lands in ruins around the castle. She's hurting...

"Some Fellows Make a Winning Some Time............I Never Even Make a Gain, Be-lieve me...." The top of the tower ends in a little room overseeing Hell City and opening into a small balcony.

"....I'm Always Chasing Rainbows.................." A bright red flare is launched into the pentagram seared sky. Lucifer stops just behind the balcony's doors, great black wings spread wide, and hot wet tears dripping over the red blush spots on his cheeks. His daughter is standing there feeling remorse almost as great as his own... And it burns him to his core.

Golden locks dance in the retreating winds. Charlie looks off towards the clock tower across the way and finishes her final line, peering up with salt stains down her face ".........Waiting to Find a Little Bluebird ..................in Vein......................"

Lucifer clenches his sharp teeth and clasps a hand to his heart "....I feel the same...." and turns away.


End file.
